1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal for near field communication.
2. Background
Terminals may be classified into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not the terminals are movable. Mobile terminals may be classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users may directly carry the terminal.
Terminals may support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and/or the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, terminals may be embodied as a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, attempts may be made and implemented in terms of hardware and/or software. For example, a user interface may allow users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions.
As users consider their mobile terminals as personal belongings to express their personality, mobile terminals may have various designs. The designs may include a structural change and enhancement allowing users to conveniently use mobile terminals.